Freddy's back and Lita's on Ice
by Celeb Helkelimbe
Summary: I think the title pretty much says it all. Please R&R.


The rain was pounding down on the city of Tokyo. A man lay dying in a woman's arms. They were surrounded by her friends. none of them had ever seen her cry but it wasn't rain on her cheeks. Slowly and painfully the man felt his life slipping away.

"I love you," he whispered as he inhaled his last breath.

"I love you, too," she whispered back, cradling him in her arms.

As a bolt of lightning lit up the sky, the man's body went limp.

"Ken... no!" the woman cried in pain. "No, Ken, you can't die. You can't."

Just then, an ambulance pulled up beside the group. They pushed their way through to the two people on the ground. Gently, the woman eased the man out of her arms and got to her feet. Instantly, she was embraced by her friends.

"You did the best that you could," her tall sandy haired friend said. "No one could have done anymore."

"It still wasn't enough," the woman whispered. "And now Ken's dead."

Two years pass by. Another evil force was defeated.

Lita stared out the window, not paying attention to what was happening around her. Serena and Rei were engaged in one of their many arguments, Hotaru and Rini were playing a game of cards with Setsuna. Michiru and Amy were studying for a University exam that was coming up, Darien and Haruka were having an arm-wrestling contest to see who was stronger. Mina was watching Serena and Rei with amusement.

"Ha, I beat you again." Haruka smiled triumphantly at Darien. "That makes ten in a row." 

"You're lucky that I'm a good loser or I'd kick your butt,' Darien growled. "Let's get this stupid Scout meeting going already."

Serena and Rei stopped arguing; Michiru and Amy put down their books; Hotaru, Rini, and Setsuna put down their cards. They all turned their attention to Darien. Lita didn't move.

"Amy, do we have any new information about the latest youma attacks?" Darien asked.

"No, there is nothing new to report. All that we know is that they have selected targets. Us," Amy said.

"Do you have any idea when their next strike will be and who it will be?" Serena asked.

"The best I can tell is that the attacks are random." Amy sighed. "I don't know who is next or when the next attack will be. Sorry."

"That's okay, Ames." Serena smiled. "You can't know everything."

"Thanks, but that doesn't help us stop all of this, does it?" Amy frowned.

"It helps us a lot more than she has been these last couple of years," Haruka said, jerking a thumb in Lita's direction. "She hasn't done anything useful in years, and yet, here she is, sitting on her ass, staring off into space and acting like a zombie. Some fighter."

The room went silent as Haruka insulted Lita. As usual though, she didn't do anything to try to make her take back her words. Lita just got to her feet and left the room.

"I thought that would get her to at least say something or get an angry look on her face." Haruka sighed. 

"It's no use." Mina sighed. "She hasn't been the same since Ken died."

"Someone should go after her," Michiru said. "We need to stick together and she shouldn't be alone right now, anyway."

"I'll go," Haruka said, getting to her feet. "I'm the fastest runner."

"I agree. Besides, I have some news to share with everyone." Mina beamed.

Haruka nodded and left the room. She returned fifteen minutes later with Lita. They sat down and Mina told everyone her news.

"I have a new boyfriend and I want you all to meet him," Mina said, happily.

"That's great news, Mina!" Serena exclaimed. "What's he like? What's his name?"

"He's smart, really nice, brown eyes and hair, and very handsome. Lita would probably say that he looks like her old boyfriend," Mina giggled. "I'm going to keep his name a secret for now."

"Okay," Serena pouted.

"You should bring him by tomorrow while we're at the arcade," Rei suggested.

"Sure, that's a great idea, Rei," Mina agreed. "So, I guess I'll see you tomorrow at noon at the arcade then."

"Yep. Meeting adjourned," Serena declared with authority.

As everyone was leaving, Rei stopped Lita. "Hey, Lita, are you going to be okay?"

"I'll be fine, Rei," Lita said, with a weak smile. "I'm a big girl. I can take care of myself."

"I know, Lita, but I can't help worrying about you," Rei said. "You've hardly said three words since Ken died. You've been like a zombie."

"I know. I just don't know what to do anymore." Lita frowned.

"You could try getting on with your life," Rei suggested. "I don't think that Ken would have wanted you to live your life the way that you have been."

"I have been pretty depressing, haven't I?" Lita smiled.

"Depressing, I should say so," Rei snorted. "You don't even fight the way that you used to. Youma used to be scared when they saw you coming. Now they just laugh."

"I'll see what I can do to change that, but it won't be easy," Lita said. "Just give me a little time and I'll be as good as new."

"I hope so, Lita." Rei smiled. "See you tomorrow."

"Ciao." Lita waved.

The next day Serena, Rei, Rini, Amy, Setsuna, Hotaru, Haruka and Michiru were sitting in the arcade, waiting for Mina and her new boyfriend to show up. They had been waiting for about fifteen minutes before Mina entered the arcade on the arm of a very handsome man. He was about 6'0, brown eyes and hair. Mina smiled as she walked over to her friends.

"Hello, girls," Mina beamed. "This is my boyfriend, Freddy. Freddy, these are my friends: Serena, Rini, Rei, Setsuna, Hotaru, Haruka, and Michiru."

"Nice to meet you," Freddy greeted.

"Um, guys?" Mina asked. "Where are Darien and L..."

"Hi, Serena," Darien said as he came over. "Hello, ladies."

"Hi, Darien," the group replied.

"Darien, this is Freddy. Freddy, this is Serena's boyfriend, Darien," Mina introduced the two men.

"Nice to meet you, Darien," Freddy said, shaking Darien's hand.

"Freddy? I've heard that name before somewhere," Darien said. "Nice to meet you, too. Hey, are you the same Freddy that used to go out with..."

"Yes, I am," Freddy sighed. "And that was the biggest mistake of my life ever going out with her."

"Freddy, what are you talking about?" Mina asked as they sat down.

"It's nothing important, honey," Freddy said.

"Excuse me for a minute," Darien said, getting to his feet. "I'll be right back."

Darien walked into the back of the arcade and found Andrew sitting in the employee's lounge.

"Hey, Andrew. I need you to do me a favor."

"Sure, Darien. What is it?"

"There's going to be a problem at our table when Lita arrives so could you..."

Meanwhile, at the table, Mina and Freddy were talking up a storm with the others. Darien returned a minute later and sat back down beside Serena. About five minutes after Darien came back Andrew walked over and sat down with them.

When Lita arrived, Andrew quickly got to his feet and walked over to her.

As he gave her a hug, he whispered in her ear. "Darien told me to act like your boyfriend as a favor to his sanity and yours. So please, play along." Speaking louder, he said, "I was beginning to think that you weren't coming, honey." In a quieter voice, he added, "You'll understand in a second."

"Well, it's better late than never. Besides, you know I'd never pass up an opportunity to see you at work," Lita said, smiling brightly.

Andrew smiled back and gave Lita a quick kiss. Wrapping an arm around her waist, he guided her to the table.

"Hello, everyone," Lita smiled. "Sorry, I'm late."

"That's alright, Lita. There's someone here that Mina wants you to meet," Serena said.

"Really? Who?" Lita said, still smiling.

"Lita, I'd like you to meet..." Mina began but she was interrupted by Freddy choking on his iced tea. "Are you alright, honey?"

"I'm fine," Freddy choked.

Lita paled at the sound of his voice. "Freddy?"

"Hello Lita, long time no see," Freddy smirked.

Lita glared at him before muttering, "Not long enough."

"You two know each other?" Mina asked.

"Regretfully," Lita retorted.

"How?"

"Lita is my ex-girlfriend," Freddy answered.

"What! You mean that you're the guy that..." Mina began before Lita interrupted.

"Yes, he is," Lita said, casually.

"Well, isn't it a small world," Serena said, lightly.

"Too small if you ask me," Lita muttered.

"I'd love to stay and chat, but I have to get back to work," Andrew said, giving Lita a lingering kiss. "I'll see you later."

"Bet your bottom dollar you will," Lita smiled.

Rei, who had been unusually silent, finally spoke up.

"Um, Lita, is that you in that poster right there?" she asked.

Everyone turned to look at the poster in question.

"That sure looks like her," Mina commented and everyone made sounds of agreement.

"That's because it is me," Lita said dryly. "That was a long time ago. Before I met you guys and before I dated Freddy."

"It's for a figure skating competition," Rei announced.

"Not a figure skating competition. It's THE Figure Skating Competition," Lita corrected. "I won it a few times before, in women's singles and in pairs competition."

"Pairs!" Amy said.

"But Lita, no one can lift you," Serena said, confused.

"I'm going to ignore that comment, Serena," Lita replied. "I've got to go. I have things to do." Rising to her feet, she added, "Mina, call me later, okay?"

"Okay, Lita," Mina said. "Bye."

"Bye," Lita said as she left the arcade.

'How can he be back?' Lita thought. 'He had better not hurt Mina like he hurt me.' 'And what got into Andrew?' 'Not that I minded.'

Sighing, Lita walked to the Martial Arts Club and began some hard training. About half an hour later, she was joined by Haruka.

"Hi, Lita," Haruka said.

"Hi, Haruka. How did the rest of the meeting go?"

"It was there." Haruka shrugged. "I see that you're in better spirits today."

"Yes, I am." Lita smiled. "Rei and I had a little talk last night after everyone left. She helped me realize a lot of things. Hopefully things have changed for the better now."

"So, you're finished being a zombie?" Haruka pressed.

"Yep." Lita laughed. "Now I just have to find myself again. I've been in a rut for too long."

"I agree." Haruka nodded. "So, you used to figure skate?"

"That was a long time ago. I haven't been on the ice in about four or five years." Lita shrugged.

"Who was that with you on the poster?"

"Oh, that was my old pairs partner. Mark Guthrie was his name," Lita explained. "He's looking for a new partner and doing the men's singles competition everywhere."

The two girls trained together for three hours, talking every now and then. Eventually, Michiru showed up and dragged them away from the Club. Haruka and Michiru went home and Lita decided to go for a walk in the park.

As she walked, she subconsciously headed to the spot where Ken had died in her arms. Lita stopped and stared at the ground for a minute before continuing on her walk. It was the first step in starting to getting over the loss. Up ahead, she saw Mina walking toward her.

"Hi, Lita." Mina smiled. "I know you wanted me to call you but I met up with Haruka and Michiru and they said that they saw you come here. So, what's up?"

"Oh nothing. I just wanted to talk to you about Freddy," Lita said. "He's nothing but trouble."

"Just like you were when you first met Serena, right?" Mina scowled.

"Mina, I just want you to know what he's like," Lita pleaded. "I don't want you to get hurt the way that I did. It took me years to recover."

"I know all that I want to know about him, thank you very much," Mina shouted angrily. "And I hardly think that you can tell me anything that will change my mind. He's mine, Lita. YOU had your chance and you failed. Miserably, I might add."

"Mina..." Lita began.

"I don't want to hear it, Lita. This friendship is over," Mina yelled. "I hope that I never have to fight with you or see you again!"

"Fine!" Lita yelled back. "I don't need you to fight with me anyway. You just add to the things that I have to look after, anyway!"

Lita stormed off leaving Mina stunned. Mina scowled at Lita's back, spun on her heel and left the park.

The next day, Serena, Rei, Amy, Haruka, and Michiru were talking with Lita.

"So, Lita, what's up with you and Andrew?" Serena asked, curiously.

"That's between me and Andrew," Lita replied. "Honestly, I'm not sure but I'm not complaining."

"Well, whatever it is, it's brought you back to the living," Amy said.

"Lita?" Michiru began.

"What?" Lita asked.

"You used to figure skate, why don't you enter that skating competition?" she continued.

"That wasn't for a skating competition," Lita explained. "It was for someone wanting to find another pairs team to enter the competition. And the guy on the poster was looking for a partner."

"So, why don't you try out for the pairs team?" Serena asked.

"I haven't been on the ice in years," Lita replied. "And I'm not interested."

"That's too bad. You were an awesome skater." Rei frowned.

"I have an idea," Haruka said. "Why don't we all go skating at the outdoor rink?"

"That's a great idea, Haruka!" Serena exclaimed. "We should see if the others want to go, too."

"Haruka and I will call them from our apartment," Michiru offered. "We'll meet you all at the rink in an hour."

"Okay, see you then," Serena waved.

"What's wrong, Lita?" Rei asked.

"Nothing. I'll meet you at the rink," Lita said as she walked away.

Forty-five minutes later, the group met at the park. Setsuna and Hotaru arrived first, followed closely by Michiru and Haruka. Serena, Darien, and Rini. Mina and Freddy came, behind them were Rei, Lita, and Amy.

"Where's your boyfriend, Lita?" Freddy asked, innocently.

"He's working," Lita said evenly. "Unlike some people I used to know, he has a job."

"Ouch, that one stung babe," Freddy said in mock pain.

Lita's eyes instantly darkened when Freddy called her babe. Serena suddenly remembered what had happened to the last guys that had called Lita 'babe'. Serena grabbed one of Lita's arms and tried to make her move away. But Lita wouldn't move.

"Let's get going," Serena suggested, then in a lower voice, she added, "Before Lita kills somebody."

The group walked over to the rink and put on their skates. As they stepped out, they noticed that there was a man there skating with several different women, doing lifts and jumps. Starting to skate half of them fell. Lita rolled her eyes and skated out and did a couple jumps. She landed them all, perfectly. Lita tried out a couple different spins before skating back to her friends.

"Can everyone skate?" she asked.

"Not as well as you, but I'll manage," Serena groaned.

"Isn't that the guy from the poster?" Rei asked.

"Yes, it is." Lita nodded. "Mark Guthrie."

"Aren't you going to say hello, Lita?" Michiru asked.

"After all, you are old friends," Haruka added.

"I never did kick your sorry butt for what you said at the Temple, did I?" Lita said to Haruka.

Haruka paled and skated away from Lita. She laughed and answered Michiru's question. "No, I'm not going to go and say hello to him. He's busy."

"Well, he's skating over this way," Darien pointed out.

Lita turned, saw that Darien was right and skated off in the other direction. The man skated up to the group.

"Hello. I was wondering if you would be willing to be give me a hand?" he asked. "My name is Mark Guthrie and I need someone to judge these girls to see who skated the best with me. It would be a big help."

"Sure, we'd love to." Serena smiled. "But would you be willing to help us out?"

"Help out how?" Mark asked.

The group smiled mischievously as Serena told Mark a little story. He agreed as soon as he saw who they wanted him to do it for.

"It would be my pleasure," he agreed. "But if she kills me, it's your fault."

He skated up to Lita and lightly tapped her shoulder. She spun around and faced him.

"Hello, Lita. Care to go for a skate?"

"Not really," she replied, sweetly.

Before she could skate away, he spoke. "You're running away scared again."

"I'm not running," Lita replied icily. "I'm skating away."

He shrugged and went back to the group of women that were waiting to skate with him. Lita skated back to her group and watched as Mark skated with the women. They were terrible. After an hour, Mark began to be frustrated. No other women were left that wanted to try the lifts.

Lita made a quick comment. "None of them can do anything that's required for pairs skating. They're all too scared of falling."

"So, what are you going to do about it?" Freddy taunted. "You can't skate any better than they can."

Lita didn't say anything. She just skated over to Mark. "Is this a private skating session, or can anybody join?"

Mark smiled and answered, "It's private, but I guess I can make an exception."

"Good, let's get started then," Lita said. "Ladies, watch and learn."

Mark grinned and held out his hand to Lita. She accepted it and they skated to the middle of the rink. They got into a position and began skating. They did a few side-by-side jumps and spins, then did some lifts. Mark lifted Lita high in the air, she stiffened her arms and her back until she was parallel to the ground. Lita raised her legs until she was going a perfect handstand. Lita went back down to the ice and they did a triple axle side-by-side. Both broke out in wide grins. They took turns lifting each other and finished by doing some side-by-side back flips. Slowly, they skated back to the group. 

"So, what did you think?" they asked casually.

"Wow! That was awesome!" Everyone, but Freddy exclaimed.

"So, are you two entering the skating competition this weekend?" Darien asked.

"I was, but just for the men's singles." Mark shrugged.

"Yeah, because he can't do pairs like he used to," Lita teased.

"What about you, Lita?" Rei asked.

"I might as well enter the women's singles," Lita sighed. "Unless, of course, I can find a pairs partner."

"Consider him found," Mark declared and everyone laughed.

Mina and Freddy left the rink, fuming. No one noticed; they were too busy skating and talking to Lita and Mark. They all left the rink half an hour later and went to the arcade for some hot chocolate. On the way, Darien fell back to talk to Lita.

"So, Lita, about what happened yesterday with Andrew," Darien started.

"What was that all about, anyway, Darien?" Lita asked.

"I recognized Freddy when he walked in. You showed me a picture of him, remember," Darien explained. "Anyway, I knew that it would be hard on you, and he would probably try to hurt you somehow. So, I got Andrew to act like your boyfriend when you came in. I hope that you don't mind."

"No, I don't mind." Lita smiled. "In fact, I'm grateful for what you did. Thank you, Darien."

When they arrived, Andrew came over to Lita. Mina and Freddy were there. Andrew wrapped an arm around Lita's waist and she gave him a quick kiss as he escorted them to a table, away from Mina and Freddy's.

"Thank you," Lita whispered to Andrew.

"No problem," he whispered back.

"We'll have some hot chocolate all around please, Andrew," Serena said.

"Alright." Andrew nodded. "Be back before you know that I'm gone."

"So, Lita," Serena said, slyly. "I think that you and Andrew have some explaining to do."

"And I think that there's nothing to talk about," Lita replied.

"How long have you two been an item?" Michiru asked.

"Not long." Lita smiled.

"Lita, that's not an answer," Amy scolded.

"That's because there's nothing to tell," Lita responded.

Andrew came back just then with the hot chocolate. He handed out the hot chocolate and sat down beside Lita. Putting an arm around her shoulders, he took a sip of hot chocolate.

"So, Andrew," Rei asked. "How long have you two been an item?"

"Not long," Andrew replied, putting down his hot chocolate.

"Oh, Andrew, are you working this weekend?" Lita asked.

"No, I have the weekend off. Why?"

"I'm in a figure skating competition this weekend. Two different events," Lita replied. "Wanna come cheer me on?"

"Of course, I will." Andrew smiled. "What events?"

"Pairs and women's singles."

"Cool." Andrew nodded.

"It starts Saturday at 8am at the rink," Lita said.

"We'll all be there, Lita," Serena said.

"Yes, we'd like to see you in action," Setsuna agreed.

"Thank you, guys." Lita smiled.

Just then, Serena's watch started flashing. Then Amy, Rei, Rini, Hotaru, Michiru, Haruka, and Setsuna's watched all followed. Lita's was the only one not flashing. 

"Well, we'd love to stay and chat, but we've got to go," Serena said as everyone got to their feet. "We'll talk to you later, Andrew. Bye."

"I'll pay for this and I'll meet you guys there," Lita said.

"That was quick," Andrew murmured.

Lita gave him a smile and got to her feet. "Relax. This isn't the first time and it won't be the last. Thanks for helping me out by the way."

"No problem." Andrew shrugged before adding to himself, 'It's not like it's torture or anything. I actually enjoy it.'

Lita paid for the drinks and ran to catch up with her friends. She caught a glimpse of white and blue near the park. Lita ran as fast as she could in that direction. When she arrived at the park, Freddy ran right into her. Without saying a word, he kept running. Lita shrugged and ran in the opposite direction. She heard screams and then she heard Sailor Moon's speech.

'What a waste of time,' Lita said to herself. 'That stupid speech.'

"JUPITER CRYSTAL POWER, MAKE UP!"

Lightning and thunder enveloped Lita as she transformed into Super Sailor Jupiter. As soon as she finished transforming, Sailor Jupiter ran to where the other scouts were waiting.

"Dead Scream!"

"Deep Submerge!"

"World Shaking!"

The attacks struck the youma, doing little damage. The youma retaliated by tying Sailors' Pluto, Neptune, and Uranus up in a vine.

"Mars Flame Sniper!"

The arrow of fire burned through the vines in seconds. Once freed, Uranus became outraged.

"Space Sword Blaster!"

"Sparkling Wide Pressure!"

The two attacks slightly weakened the youma. Then the Outer Scouts all repeated their attacks and Jupiter joined in.

"Deep Submerge!"

"Dead Scream!"

"World Shaking!"

"Jupiter Oak Evolution!"

This time, the four combined attacks put the youma on the verge of extinction. Finally, Sailor Moon stepped in to finish it off.

"Silver Moon Crystal Power Kiss!"

In a flash of bright orange light, the youma was destroyed. When it was gone, Mina stepped out from behind a tree. She was very pale and shaking.

"It just came out of nowhere and attacked us," Mina trembled. "Where's Freddy?"

"When I saw him, he was running out of the park," Jupiter replied, retransforming.

"What!" Mina exclaimed as the other Scouts retransformed.

"You don't believe me, ask him yourself," Lita said, indicating Freddy approaching the group.

As he walked up to them, he had a concerned look on his face. "Are you alright, Mina?"

"I'm fine, Freddy," Mina said, still shaking.

"Yeah, no thanks to you," Lita muttered loud enough for him to hear.

"You know what Lita," Freddy snarled. "If it hadn't been for me, Mina would have been dead."

"Really," Lita said sarcastically. "How do you figure that?"

"I led the monster away from her."

"You are such a liar, Freddy. First you say that you care, then you dump them at the first sign of trouble, and then you have the gall to take the credit for saving their lives," Lita snorted. "How typical of you, Freddy."

"Shut up, you stupid fighting freak!" Freddy yelled. "You and Mina are two of a kind, you know. As much as you couldn't resist a fight, she can't pass up the opportunity to sing in that stupid voice of hers. At least you could fight, 'cause she can't sing worth shit!"

Lita lunged towards Freddy and punched him right in the jaw. He fell back and landed hard on his butt at Mina's feet.

"You can say whatever you want about me, Freddy," Lita growled, "but you don't ever and I mean, EVER, say anything to hurt my friends or I will make you pay."

"And how are you going to do that?" Freddy taunted. "By making me date you again?"

This time, it was Mina who hit Freddy. She kicked him as hard as she could in the ribs. "That goes for me, too, Freddy. We're through."

Freddy slowly got to his feet and said, bravely. "You're going to regret this. You'll never get over losing me. No one does. And as for that bitch that you call a friend, she can go straight to hell for all I care."

"I got over you, Freddy," Lita corrected. "And I'm loving life right now. And the only person that has never gotten over losing you was your dog."

"Why you stupid little..." Freddy began as he lunged at Lita.

Lita twisted out of Freddy's way and grabbed his arm. She twisted it behind his back for a second before roughly pushing him to the ground.

"Goodbye, Freddy," Lita said. "Go back home to your dog. In fact, I think I hear her calling you, or is that your mother? I never could tell."

Behind Lita, the Scouts were trying not to burst out laughing. Haruka and Mina failed miserably. The other faces were turning pink.

Freddy got to his feet and glared at Lita one last time before leaving.

Sunday evening, everyone was at the arena to watch the final skate in the pairs competition. Earlier, Lita had won the women's singles with her final skate. She skated to Mindy McCready's 'Guys Do It All The Time'. Mark won the men's singles with his final skate. He skated to Liberace's Music Box Dancer. The crowd erupted in applause and cheers as Lita and Mark stepped onto the ice and were announced.

They were both dressed in the same outfit. Black trench coats and hats.

The music began shortly after they took their places. It was slow and quiet circus music. The two skater's began to move to the music. They spun and drifted over to each other. Then they did another spin together. All of a sudden, the music stopped and the lights went out.

A minute later, there was an explosion of fireworks and bright flashes of light, then the lights came back on. The skaters were trench coatless. Now Mark wore a pair of tight black leather pants and a red silk holographic shirt. Lita was wearing a very short and tight black leather skirt and a red sequined tube top with tiny straps. Her hair was still hidden under the hat. The music started up again, but it wasn't the violin music anymore. Now it was 'Psycho Circus' by Kiss. Lita and Mark began to move very quickly. They skated together side-by-side, and then did a very dangerous lift and followed it up by doing a side-by-side quad. Then it was the Leap of Faith. Mark lifted Lita high in the air above his head and she did a straddle pike, then was brought down in a series of short drops and spins. Then she found herself thrown in the air, doing a triple axle. Together, they began a very fast and complicated footwork sequence. When that was finished, Lita played to the crowd while Mark did some spins. She tossed her hat up into the crowd and skated over to Mark and joined him in doing a couple of spins. Then they skated away doing some triple/double, triple/triple, double/double combinations and cool spins. They finished their routine by doing a couple side-by-side back flips and daring lifts; sometimes Mark lifting Lita; other times, Lita lifting Mark.

When the music stopped, Lita and Mark were breathing hard and smiling. The crowd once again erupted in cheers as the two skaters bowed and left the ice.

The next pair came on and skated to Seal's 'Kiss From A Rose'. They received lukewarm reviews from the crowd after both skaters fell a couple of times. The next pair was better. They skated to Enrique Iglesias & Whitney Houston's 'Could I Have This Kiss Forever'. Neither of them fell, but their routine was boring. The pair after that was as bad as the fist. They skated to Rod Stewart's 'Forever Young'. They fell numerous times. The final pair was fantastic. They didn't fall and their routine was nearly as energetic as Lita and Mark's was. But the moves weren't as spectacular as Lita and Mark's were, the music was the theme to James Bond Golden Eye.

Shortly after they left the ice, one of the judges stepped onto the ice to announce the winners. (Only the skater's knew their scores.)

"I am very pleased to announce the winner's of the pairs competition," the judge began. "These skaters have already won this event in the past, as well as the men and women's single. They have been skating together for about two weeks after a good four year absence from skating's center stage. The winners of this year's pairs competition are none other than, Mark Guthrie and Lita Kino!"

The crowd erupted into cheers and applause as Lita and Mark came out onto the ice to accept their medals and bouquets. They smiled to the crowd and waved.

When asked by the judge how they felt, they answered, "It's good to be back and we're feeling great."

The crowd was screaming. "ENCORE! ENCORE! ENCORE!"

"It looks like you have some requests," the judge laughed. "How about a couple of moves?"

"Sure," Lita laughed, then she asked the crowd, "Wanna see me lift him?"

"YEAH!" the crowd shouted.

Laughing, Lita and Mark started skating. They gained speed, and Lita lifted Mark high up in the air. Suspended in the air, Mark made himself stand as straight as a pencil. Once he was safely back on the ice, he lifted Lita up and she did the same but only on one hand, not two, like Mark did. When she was back on the ice, they skated as fast as they could and each put a hand on the other's shoulder. At top speed, they did a back flip. The crowd roared in it's approval.

They skated back to the judge, smiling and asked, "How was that?"

"Wow," the judge answered in amazement.

Laughing, Lita and Mark left the ice with the judge.

Later, at the arcade, they celebrated their victory with Lita's usual crowd. Andrew was sitting at Lita's side, an arm around her shoulder.

THE END


End file.
